jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung
Eröffnungstext ich denke der artikel ist bald perfekt, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob dieser Eröffnungstext, der vor den episoden läuft auch noch da rein soll, wie auf wookiepedia??.--Yoda41 13:14, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Der Vollständigkeit halber würde ich den mal mit da rein packen. Käme meiner Meinung nach gar nicht mal so schlecht! ^_^ --Ben Kenobi 14:00, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch dass sich das noch gut machen würde. --Elastor 14:03, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Der Eröffnungstext gehört zum Film wie das Lichtschwert. Ich bin auch dafür. Gruß --Yoda5629 15:14, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich wäre auch dafür. Man bekommt einfach schon den richtigen Einstieg zu einer Episode. Gruß --Gen.SE 15:32, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Was mir noch aufgefallen ist: Dreh doch einfach mal die Besetzungsliste in der Tabelle um, also so, dass die Charaktere vorne und die Schauspieler hinten stehen. --Ben Kenobi 17:36, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) Meinung Mich würde mal die allgemeine Meinung zu Star Wars Episode 1 interessieren. Unabhängig vom Artikel, der wirklich gut ist. Ich persönlich finde das SW Episode 1 mit Abstand der schlechteste, eigentlich der einzig schlechte - Film aus der Star Wars Reihe ist. Ein Sammelsorium überflüssiger Charaktere wie z.B. Jar Jar Binks der nur für Merchandisingzwecke entworfen wurde. Ein Film der sich meiner Meinung nach auf die Generation 12-15 beschränkt und nostalgischen Star Wars Fans rein gar nichts zu bieten hat. Periphalos 07:21, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das gehört zwar eigentlich nicht hier hin, will aber mal nit so sein, der Film geht so, Jar-Jar macht ihn schecht, jedoch machen ihn die guten Chars wie Darth Maul oder Qui-Gon wieder wett. So seh ich das Gruß Jango 09:58, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Das gehört sogar überhaupt nicht hierhin. Das ist eine Enzyklopädie und kein Forum, also verzichte in Zukunft bitte auf sowas, Periphalos. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Achso eine Enzyklopädie..sorry..mein Fehler Herr Admin Obi Wan (ohne Benutzerseite) MfG Periphalos 22:25, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Abstimmung September 2007 (abgebrochen) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 26.09. bis zum 03.10. * : Ebenfals ein lesenswerter Artikel Darth Nihilus 66 20:24, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da der Artikel noch UC ist, wird die Abstimmung hiermit abgebrochen. Dark Lord disku 20:35, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Seltsame Person aus Episode I Hi Leute, kurz vorm Boonta-Eve-Rennen läuft eine seltsame Person durch das Bild.Weiß jemand wer das ist? Hier die Aussehensbeschreibung: -oronge-roter Schutzanzug;zwei weiße Preßluftflaschen auf dem Rücken;oronger Helm mit schwarzem Visir,auf das ein weißer Totenkopf gemalt wurde. MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:52, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Weiterleitung Hallo alle zusammen! Ich finde man sollte bei den Suchbegriffen "Star Wars I" und "Star Wars 1" direkt hierhin geleitet werden, denn es gibt genug Leute, die sich nicht mehr an den Nebentitel erinnern können (hoffentlich keinen der hier angemeldeten, aber eben Besucher). Ich hab mal irgendwo gelesen (ich glaube im Harry-Potter-Wiki) wie eine Weiterleitung funktioniert, weiß nur nicht mehr wie es geht und wo ich es nachschlagen kann... Könnte das wer einrichten oder mir erklären, wie das geht? Danke im Voraus, das --Zamomin 10:40, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi, du erstellst die Seite, die du zur Weiterleitung einrichten willst einfach mit dem Befehl #redirect [[]]. Zwischen die Klammern setzt du durch den Namen der Seite, wo die Weiterleitung hinführen soll.--Yoda41 Admin 10:44, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Danke! Ich mach mich sofort ans Werk ^^.--Zamomin 10:51, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Unverständlicher Satz Im Unterpunkt "Naboo-Krise" im zweiten Absatz ist folgende Passage zu finden: Die Jedi trennen sich und verstecken sich in einem der Landungsschiffe, welches sie direkt zu Naboos Sumpfgebieten transportiert. Auf seinem Weg den vorbeirauschenden Fahrzeugen zu entgehen, kann Qui-Gon Jinn das Leben von Jar Jar Binks retten, ein Gungan, der von seiner Heimatwelt verbannt wurde. Ich bin nicht der fanatische Star-Wars-Fan - ich habe jeden Film erst einmal gesehen und konnte mich nur schwer an die Szene erinnern. Davor war mir nicht klar, das mit den vorbeirauschenden offensichtlich die Ladungsschiffe gemeint sind. Für mich ist die Passage etwas zu undeutlich (man versteht nicht, dass Qui-Gon erst aussteigt und dann von den vorbeirauschenden Fahrzeugen "gestört" wird) und sollte umformuliert werden. Da mich nicht mehr genau (nur verschwommen) an die Szene erinnern kann, habe ich keine Ahnung wie es sich wirklich abgespielt hat, deshalb wollte ich einfach mal bitten, ob das jemand erledigen kann, der die Stelle noch im Kopf hat. Es dankt im Voraus (und entschuldigung, wenn ich mein Anliegen nicht gut verstänlich rübergebracht habe), --das Zamomin 11:57, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) EDIT: Im letzen Absatz dieses Punktes findet man noch eine überflüssige Passage: Die Fahrt durch den, aus Wasser und Höhlen bestehenden, Kern, stellt sich jedoch als sehr gefährlich heraus, da ihnen einige große Kreaturen wie der Opee-Killerfisch nachstellen. Sie gelangen jedoch letztendlich ihr Ziel, da ihre Verfolger immer von noch einem größeren Geschöpf gefressen werden. Problem ist nur, wenn man das rauskürzt sieht das von den Bildern her (meiner Meinung nach) nicht mehr so schön aus (ist dann zu nah aufeinander)...--das Zamomin 12:08, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, der Artikel gehört sowieso mal überarbeitet, das habe ich mir inzwischen vorgenommen. Den einen Satz habe ich korrigiert, für das Bild findet sich sicher auch noch eine Lösung. Danke für die Hinweise. Gruß Kyle 12:25, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ein weiterer Schwachpunkt! Am Anfang des Absatzes "Verhandlungen auf Coruscant" ist folgende Passage zu lesen: Auf Coruscant angekommen, treffen sie den Senator von Naboo, Palpatine. Dieser erläutert der Königin die Situation und teilt ihr mit, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, Naboo zu retten, ein Misstrauensantrag gegen den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum sei. Ich glaube es wäre auch interessant zu erfahren, warum Palpatine das vorschlägt. Zwar liegt es nahe, dass er den aktuellen Kanzler für unfähig hält (ich kann mich mal wieder nicht an die Szene erinnern :-( - muss mir die Filme nochmal ausleihen), aber erstens ist es nicht sicher und zweitens wäre es besser, wenn es nochmal erwähnt wird. Nächtliche Grüße, --das Zamomin 01:47, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Fühl dich frei, es zu ändern. Ich denke, dass Kyle darauf eingehen bzw. den überarbeiteten Text dann auch übernehmen wird. Ebenfalls nächtliche Grüße, 02:16, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich wollte mich eigentlich auf die Produktion konzetrieren, aber anscheinend hat es die Hanldung auch an manchen Stellen nötig. Ich werde mich bei der Überarbeitung darum kümmern. Gruß Kyle 16:37, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) An dem Mut es zu ändern fehlt es mir nicht. Problem ist nur, dass ich mich an die meisten Szenen (aus den Star-Wars-Filmen) nicht mehr erinnern kann, weshalb ich andere, die die Filme besser im Kopf haben um Rat fragen muss... Wie gesagt, ich leih die mir am besten nochmal aus (oder kauf sie mir direkt, mal sehen)... Gruß, das Zamomin 17:53, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Da kann es wohl jemand nicht abwarten, was? ;) Aber gut, wenn du den Film dann hast, kannst du die Handlung natürlich auch selbst überarbeiten, das würde mir Zeit und Arbeit sparen. Gruß Kyle 18:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::So, ich hab jetzt in langer Arbeit den Teil "Schlacht von Naboo" umstrukturiert, sodass das Finale nicht mehr komplett gleich zur Szenenabfolge vom Film und so auch hoffentlich verständlicher ist. Mich jedenfalls hat es sehr irritiert beim Lesen ständig zwischen den Orten und Personen zu springen. Ein Bild im Mittelteil von "Schlacht von Naboo" wäre nicht übel und vielleicht könnte sich einer (oder vielleicht auch ich, aber dann etwas später) darum kümmern, dass die zwei Bilder vom Kampf zwischen Darth Maul und Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon etwas weiter auseinandergerückt werden, weil sie sonst beim Lesen stören.--das Zamomin 13:15, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Prima! Ich schaue mir die Handlung dann nochmal an, wenn ich mit der Produktion fertig bin. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten kann ich ja noch wenn nötig korrigieren oder ergänzen. Gruß Kyle 19:04, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom Januar/Februar 2008 (bestanden) * : Kyle, ich beglückwünsche dich zu diesem ausgezeichneten Artikel. Auch wenn es über zwei Stunden gedauert hat, war es mir eine Freude deinen Artikel zu lesen. Mittlerweile bist du maßgeblich an der Qualität neuer Artikel beteiligt. Großes Lob und großes Dankeschön, Premia Admin 23:21, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Da bleibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Exzllent! Ben Kenobi 23:38, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : War ja klar Bild:;-).gif Dark Lord Disku 09:35, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ein Super Artikel, da kann man nicht mehr zu sagen als Top! Thor 11:00, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Echt super! – Andro Disku 14:55, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Wirklich gelungen! Jaina 18:27, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Gute Arbeit! Die zwei Monate Arbeit sieht man... und das Ergebnis ist beeindruckend! MfG - Cody 18:44, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ich habe jetzt dank mehrerer Unterbrechungen einige Stunden gebraucht, um diesen grandiosen Artikel zu lesen. Und ich bin begeistert! Der Artikel ist ein exzellentes Bespiel dafür, wie unsere Film-Artikel allesamt sein müssen. Fantastisch! Das sprengt so ziemlich jede Superlative und nur Jaina Solo ist länger geworden, von der sehr guten Sprache und den interessanten Bildern ganz zu schweigen. Atemberaubend! Mach weiter so, Moritz. Bild:--).gif. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 22:30, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Wirklich ein schöner Artikel, ließ sich gut.--Yoda41 Admin 15:11, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Das ist ein sehr gute Artikel! --85.237.184.10 19:57, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, Ip Dark Lord Disku 20:01, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) (Vos?) **Ips dürfen leider nicht abstimmen, aber nur wegen dem einem Rechtschreibfehler auf Vos zu schließen ist ein wenig voreilig. Boba (FAQ) 20:16, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Eindeutig alles drin. Sehr gute Arbeit! Ilya 20:13, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Sehr guter Artiekel erlich.Gut gemacht!!!--Lord Anakin 14:16, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) **Ungültig, Benutzer hat zu wenig Edits. MfG - Cody 14:19, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) * Sehr guter Artikel --Luke 41 12:40, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :*Stimme ungültig, da keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:16, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) * --Lord Anakin 14:04, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :*Stimme ungültig, siehe oben. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:16, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Top. Also auf jedenfall Excellent --tryteyker 14:29, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ich bin beeindruckt. Aufjedenfall Exxellent. --Benji321 20:30, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Wieder ein klasse Filmartikel. Nun fehlen nur noch Episode II, III und V und dann hat jeder der sechs Episode sein Exzellent-Bapperl... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:09, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Eindeutig exzellent. Ich hätt nicht gedacht dass man in einem Artikel so viel schreiben kann. Adi Sei 18:46, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Echt gut,der Artikel...definitiv Sternchenwürdig.Darth Shadow 17:54, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Mit 15 gültigen Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme wird dieser Artikel hiermit als exzellent ausgezeichnet. Kyle 09:25, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) FSK-Bilder Könnte ich jetzt die FSK-Bilder einfügen? (Ich will nur mal sicher gehen, weil die letztes mal gelöscht wurden.) Sie sind jetzt alle im svg.png-Format. Hier könnt ihr die einzelnen FSK-Zeichen sehen. Natürlich werde ich sie dann auch in die anderen Film-Artikel einsetzen. Jamaryn Star 18:53, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wieso löschst du deinen eigenen Diskussionsbeitrag? Wie auch immer... nun habe ich ihnen wiederhergestellt. Bitte lasse die FSK-Zeichen aus den Artikeln draußen, denn sie bringen rein gar nichts. In diesem Fall trifft der Satz „Ein Bild sagt mehr aus, als tausend Worte“ überhaupt nicht zu, denn diese FSK-Zeichen drängen sich in der ohnehin engen Infobox regelrecht auf und erlangen dadurch unfreiwillige Aufmerksamkeit. Der schriftliche Hinweis FSK 6 oder FSK 12 usw recht völlig aus und vermittelt die selbe Information wie das dazugehörige Symbol. Eigentlich finde ich es für die Spiele-Artikel ebenso unsinnig, aber darauf will ich jetzt gar nicht so eingehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:00, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Unstimmigkeit Man sieht in einer Szene im Senat (bei welcher Minute weis ich nicht) mal drei Quaren auf einem der Repulsorschlitten stehen, sie können aber keine Senatorenteam sein weil immer wieder gesagt wird das die Quaren erst nach den Klonkriegen einen eigenen Seantor erhielten. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.196.59.12 (Diskussion) 24. Nov. 2009, 09:16:07) Abspann Habe gerade festgestellt, dass ganz am Ende des Abspanns Darth Vaders mechanischer Atem zu hören ist. Wo gehört das rein? Der Artikel hat keinen "Trivia"-Abschnitt...--GALAKTOS 21:27, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich denke nicht dass das in irgendeiner Weise relevant ist. Gruß, Kyle 01:45, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Immer noch relevanter als "Da durch Star Wars das Interesse an Science-Fiction auf der Welt zunahm, wurden in James Bond:Moonraker ein Jahr darauf Elemente des Science-Fiction wie eine Weltraumstation und ein Kampf im Weltraum hinzugefügt. Die Produzenten von James Bond wollten damit verhindern, dass bisher treue Bond-Fans zu Star Wars wechselten und James Bond als erfolgreichstes Kinokonzept der Geschichte abgelöst würde. ", was im Artikel zu Episode IV drinsteht. --GALAKTOS 09:49, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Logiklöcher Ich habe da ein paar Fragen über einige Dinge, die ich in Episode I nicht wirklich verstanden habe: #Wieso will die Handelsföderation Naboo einnehmen? Was gibt es denn da zu holen? #Wieso befreien die Jedi-Ritter nicht die Sklaven von Tatooine? Ich denke doch, dass sie die "Hüter des Friedens" sind, oder? #Wenn Anakin selbst aus Schrott einen Pod-Racer und einen Droiden in seiner "Sklaven-Freizeit" zusammenbauen kann, wieso kann er das Schiff der Königin nicht reparieren? Das ergibt nicht wirklich einen Sinn, oder? #Der Senat glaubt Amidala nicht, dass Naboo eingenommen wurde und will ein Team zur Inspektion schicken. Wieso holt Amidala nicht die zwei Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon als Zeugen des Verrats? Jedi lügen ja bekanntlich nicht, ausserdem sind Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon ja eben aus genau diesem Grund nach Naboo gesandt worden, oder? #Die Jedi weigern sich Anakin ausbilden zu lassen, weill er "gefährlich" sei. Dass er eine Jungfrauengeburt und der prophezeite Held ist, ignorieren sie einfach. Wieso? #Wieso nehmen die Jedi den kleinen Anakin mit nach Naboo? Wer bitte nimmt schon ein Kind auf einen Guerilla-Krieg mit? #Wieso kann Anakin das Droidenkontrollschiff zerstören, obwohl die Schutzschilde aktiv sind? #Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan kämpfen gemeinsam gegen Darth Maul. Ich dacht immer, dass Jedi-Ritter Fair sind und sich im Duell Mann gegen Mann stellen. Wieso kämpfen sie zu zweit gegen einen? #Wieso wird der Vizekönig nicht verurteilt? Immerhin ist er ja ein Massenmörder und hat viele Nabooaner ermordet. Er kommt nichteinmal vor ein Gericht, weshalb das? #Wieso befreien die Jedi Anakins Mutter nicht? Klar, als sie auf Tatooine waren, hatten sie weder Zeit noch Platz. Aber nun könnten sie ja zurückkehren und sie befreien, oder? Oder ist es den Jedi-Rittern egal, dass Anakins Mutter weiterhin als Sklavin leben und dienen muss?Ich danke euch für die Antworten und wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spass mit den Krieg der Sterne-Filmen. --85.3.54.59 17:20, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::1.Sidious befiehlt es. 2.Es gibt zu viele. 3.Rodrenner ist kein Raumschiff. 4.Geheimmission 5.Woher sollen die das wissen, zu alt. 6.Wo soll er sonst hin. 7.er tuts von innen. 8.weil der sith gefährlich ist. 9.Korruption 10.Warum denn? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:24, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::#Weils zum Plan von Darth Sidious gehörte, die Jedi zu vernichten. ::#Weil sie es nicht konnten. Auf Tatooine leben zu viele Sklaven, um sie zu befreien. Außerdem waren sie undercover unterwegs. ::#Weil er die Teile für den Raumschiff nicht hatte. ::#da hab ich keine ahnung. ::#weil er 1. zu alt und 2. zu viel durchgemacht hat - was auch ausschlaggebend für den Wandel zu Vader ist. Außerdem ist nicht klar, ob er der auserwählte ist. ::#kp ::#Weil er das Schiff aus dem Inneren heraus zerstört hat. In den Hangaren und in dem ganzen Ding sind keine Schilde, nur außen. ::#Maul ist ein Sith und der Feind der Jedi. Wäre die Möglichkeit gewesen, wären sie auch zu fünft auf ihn losgegangen. Jedi sind nicht gleich fair, sondern gerecht. Du hast ja gesehen, wie der Kampf verlief. ::#ich kenne seine Biografie nicht wirklich gut. ::#Jedi können auch nicht einfach entscheiden, was sie machen. Wenn der Rat es nicht zulässt, dann dürfen sie es nicht - und Obi-Wan ist jemand, der sich an sowas (normalerweise) gehalten hat. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:34, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Zu 9.: In Episode II heißt es "Nach x Verfahren ist Nute Gunray immer noch Vizekönig der Handelsföderation" (genau auswendig weiß ich´s nicht). Er kam also durchaus vor Gericht.-- GALAKTOS 18:28, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Nein, Sidious hat ihn rausgeholt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:31, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Hey Leute. Natürlich hat der Film Logiklöcher, welcher Film hat das nicht? Nicht einmal so grossartige Werke wie Herr der Ringe, Avatar (von James Cameron) oder Krieg der Sterne sind frei von Filmfehlern. Ist ja klar, Episode I soll vor allem Spass machen und unterhalten, Logik und Sinn spielen da eine untergeordnete Rolle. Aber wir sind doch alle Star Wars-Fans und lieben diese Filme, egal wie viele Fehler sie beinhalten, oder?--85.3.195.204 00:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Der Senat hat die Handelsroutensteuern erhöht und zur Rebellion starten sie dieses Handels-Embargo.| Es gibt logischerweise Schutzmechanismen von den Besitzern der Sklaven, die sie an der Flucht hindern.| Woher sollten sie das Teil haben, sie mussten es doch erst gewinnen.| Wieso sollten Jedi nicht lügen?| gleich wie oben. er war bei ihnen und sie mussten nach Naboo.| durch den Schild kann man durchfliegen und von innen hat er auf den reaktor geschossen.| Sklaven können nicht befreit werden, nur Anakin wurde "legal" nach Abmachung von Watto freigelassen.| Hoffe, konnte gute Antworten geben! Anoon Bondara 22:08, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Die ersten Fragen wurden ja alle schon zur Genüge behandelt da muss man ja nicht drauf eingehen. Das einzige richtige Logikloch das mir aufgefallen ist und das eher nicht entschuldbar ist, ist wie am Ende Mace und Yoda sich über die Sith unterhalten und Yoda die Regel der Zwei erklärt. Aber das kann er nicht wissen. Die Regel wurde erst von Darth Bane eingeführt und von dessen Existenz wussten die Jedi nicht, bzw. dachten sie hätten die letzten Sith getötet. Und vor Bane gab es immer hunderte von Sith gleichzeitig. Also durfte kein Jedi zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon wissen. Zu Episode II von mir aus, bis dahin dürften Sie Nachforschungen angestellt haben, aber eben nie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Bis zu Darth Maul wussten die Jedi ja nicht mal das es noch richtige Sith gibt. Admiral Iblis 08:53, 17. Jan. 2011 (CET) Zu wem gehört die Handelsföderation? Hallo Leute. Star Wars: Episode - die dunkle Bedrohung ist mein absoluter Lieblingsfilm. Aber ich habe bisher nicht verstanden, zu wem die Handelsföderation gehört, womöglich zur Republik? Die haben ja ihre Botschafter und Senatoren dort. Aber wieso sollten sie dann Naboo erobern, oder wieso schickt Kanzler Valorum dann Jediritter, um mit dem Vizekönig zu verhandeln? Wieso sollte die Republik mit der Republik wegen der Republik verhandeln? Falls die Handelsföderation kein Mitglied der Republik ist, wieso fürchtet sich der Vizekönig dann wegen Sanktionen seitens der Republik? Die Republik besitzt ja keine Armee, die sich mit ihren Kampfdroiden anlegen könnten, denn die grosse Klonarmee der Republik wird ja erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Dooku auf Kamino in Auftrag gegeben, oder? Später schliessen sich die Neimodianer (bzw. die Handelsföderation) Count Dookus Sepratisten an. Aber zu wem gehört also die Handelsföderation während der Blockade von Naboo? Wisst ihr da mehr?--85.3.108.43 23:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach mal Handelsföderation durchlesen, da wird das alles schön erklärt. Pandora Diskussion 23:29, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) 3D Am 28. September 2010 verkündete Lucasfilm, dass die gesamte "Star Wars"-Saga in 3D erneut veröffentlicht werden wird. Dabei sollen die Filme nicht neu gedreht, sondern vielmehr das "alte" Filmmaterial in verschiedene 3D-Ebenen aufgeteilt werden. John Knoll, der bereits bei den ursprünglichen Versionen der Episoden I, II und III Leiter der Abteilung für Visuelle Effekte war, sagte in einem kurzen Video, man werde sich viel Zeit nehmen, um den Zuschauern ein "fantastisches" "Star Wars"-Erlebnis zu präsentieren. Episode I soll zuerst bearbeitet werden und 2012 in die Kinos kommen; ein genaueres Datum ist noch nicht bekannt. Diesen Abschnitt würde ich unter Veröffentlichung als 4.3 einfügen. So in Ordnung? --GALAKTOS 19:00, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Frage hallo ich bin neu in jedipedia aber mir ist etwas auf gefallen star wars ist doch kein sci-fi es spielt in der vergangenheit wie schon der intro satz sagt "Es war ein mal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxies...."(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Benutzername oder IP des Benutzers (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:00, 14. Juli 2012) :Ich denke, dass Sci-Fi nicht zeigt, in welcher Zeit die Geschichte spielt, sondern was ihr Inhalt ist (Weltraum, fortgeschrittene Technik, usw.) . Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen LUX (Diskussion) 14:32, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)